Come & Get It
by arilovexo
Summary: After getting drunk at her first senior party, Maya becomes Cam's dirty little secret. Cam/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Yeah... I know. I dont know how long it's going to be, but it's mostly going to be told through Maya's point of view unless stated otherwise. I like this idea, so I hope you will too :]**

**This is sort of a prologue, I guess. A long ass one. **

**So enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

I've always hated Campbell Saunders.

Ever since the moment that jerk took his first step into Degrassi. He was such an asshole, and still is. All bigheaded because of his damn hockey career. Like, really. Who the hell did he think he was?

He and I (unfortunately) share a French class. And of course, our lovely teacher, just had to pair us up to be partners for the whole semester.

I really wish I wasn't the only one that had seen the look of disgust he'd given me as soon as he'd taken the seat next to mine. But don't worry, I gave him one right back.

I really don't understand why he hated me. To be honest, I'm the only one (girl or boy) who doesn't give a damn that he was basically already drafted into the NHL at only fifteen years old in this entire school.

If anything that made me want to punch him more because it made him even more bigheaded than ever.

Anyway, that's not the point of this story.

The point is to show you, the readers, how awful it can be, to be someone people expect so much from, when that someone isn't even sure of just who they are quite yet.

All I'm saying is this: on February 28th, I got invited to my first senior party.

And at that party, was when I became Campbell Saunders' dirty little secret.

* * *

It started off as any normal day. I went to school, suffered through my first hour of math class, and then walked right into my French class, where my friends, Tori, Talia and Tristan were all waiting for me.

Yeah, I know. I was best friends with the "_Triple Ts"_. Trust me, I've never heard that one before.

Forgive me if I don't roll my eyes right now.

Anyway, I took my usual seat beside Tristan, when Cam walked in. He waved me over and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to him."

Tristan sighed, "Just go. He's probably trying to get your attention to talk to you about a project or something."

"Or he wants to get in your pants." Talia offhandedly added. Tori, Tristan and I just gaped at her, "What? He's a stereotypical jock, of _course _he wants Maya to ride the Cam Train."

"Oh gross." I pretended to gag, actually feeling a little sick. "I would never have sex with Cam."

"That's what you say now," Talia responded, but in a voice that meant she really wasn't going to back off this idea. I hated it already. "He's still waving by the way." Yeah, smooth move, ignore my glare.

"Good, then he'll be happy with me, completely ignoring his existence." I said, turning around and pulling my textbook out.

Tori looked above me, "I don't think he's okay with that."

I looked at her confused, "Wha—" I didn't get to finish. A hand slammed down in between us and I looked up to see a very clearly pissed off Cam above me.

"Matlin." He said, his voice deep, which only meant he was pissed off. "Why aren't you responding to me?"

"Because I hate you. I thought I made that pretty clear." I snapped. "Go away, before I make you go away."

"Such a weak threat." He laughed, (actually _laughed _humorlessly). "We need to finish this project."

I wrinkled my nose, "No. What _you _need to do, is get the fuck out of my face."

"I don't want to fail this assignment."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you treated me the way you have been." I turned away. "Go, Cam. I'll talk to you later." I waved him off. I had heard later that he looked pretty much pissed off and a little hurt (which surprised me) from Talia who was observing the whole thing. The only thing that observation did was confirm her theory that he wanted to sleep with me.

Right, Talia. Right.

Please notice that sarcasm.

"Wow, Maya. Harsh much?" Tristan looked a bit offended.

"What the hell?" I looked at him. "Whose side are you on? Mine or his? He treats me like shit. I treat him like shit. It's how we work. Have you not been around these last few months?"

"Still, you could've been a little less bitchy." Tristan responded and I just rolled my eyes knowing he'd get over it sooner or later.

"From an outsider's perspective, I see where Tristan's coming from, but from an insider's perspective, I totally support this. High five girl!" Talia raised her hand and I hit it while Tori just shook her head.

"You guys make absolutely _no _sense. I don't even know why I hang out with you sometimes."

"Yes, but you love us." I said, blowing kisses in her direction, Talia doing the same.

Tori laughed, "Shut up."

I smiled, _these _were the only friends I needed. Tristan would eventually get over what I did to Cam (he always did).

I didn't need Cam Saunders.

Never did, never will.

At least that's what I thought.

* * *

"Maya, Maya… holy shit, Maya!" I looked up from taking my books out of my locker to see that Tori was running towards me at top speed. Tristan was behind her, looking just as excited as she did.

"What?" I asked, looking confused, when they literally came to a stop in front of me, almost knocking me against the lockers, but luckily we all regained our balance just in time.

Tori waved something in front of me, and I took it from her.

"What is this?"

"Read it and you'll find out!" She told me excitedly. I gave her a look, but did as she had suggested, my eyes widening the more I read.

"This is an invite to Drew Torres' party tonight." I told them, "How did you get this?"

Tori shrugged, "We were walking down the hall and Adam stopped us. He told us to give this to you, since for some reason he couldn't find you anywhere, imagine that, and then he said we could come if we wanted to."

Let me just explain something to you guys, really quick. I'm in a band, Whisperhug. Yeah, I know, the name of it wasn't my idea, it was this quirky girl named Imogen's idea. Anyway, I'm in the band with Adam Torres, who's stepbrother is the popular as fuck jock, Drew Torres who dated my sister, had sex with her, and then dumped her the next day for some skanky bitch (my sister's words, not mine). He was pretty much a jerk in my eyes, but his brother was pretty chill. Adam constantly apologized for Drew's actions with my sister, but since I knew it wasn't Adam's fault, I never blamed him or got pissed off at him. Adam was cool; Drew was not.

"Cool." I responded, putting my hands on my hips. "Let's go to this party then."

"Wait, now that the excitement of actually behind invited to a senior's party has worn off… what are you going to tell Katie or your mom?" Tristan asked.

Okay. Point Tristan. I hadn't thought of that.

But I did have an idea. "I'll just tell them that we got invited to some other niner's birthday party."

"And if Katie shows up?" Tori pointed out.

I shrugged, "She's always with Jake. I doubt neither of them will get out of whomever's bedroom their in tonight to give a shit about Drew's party."

"Wow," Tori looked impressed, "you've really thought this out."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a Matlin. And Matlin's are born for this kind of shit. Anyway." I handed them back the invitation. "Let's meet at your house, Tori. We'll get ready there and then go."

Tori nodded, "Perfect." Then she stared off into the distance and I noticed Cam was there with his hockey friends. Ugh, times a million. "Do you think Cam's going to be there?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She had a sort of dreamy far away look in her eyes.

Wait. No. Did Tori _like _Cam?

"I'm sorry, what?" I blinked. "Did you just ask if Captain Ass is going to be at the party?" Did I hear that right?

She looked at me, "What? Even though he is an ass towards you, you have to admit. He's really cute."

"Yeah. If he got mauled by a bear or something and had scratches all over his face, then maybe he'd be _somewhat _attractive." I scoffed, but then had a thought. "Do you like Cam?" I asked her seriously and Tori bit her lip, looking down, she blushed.

That only meant one thing.

Tori had a crush on Cam.

Fuck my life.

"Okay." Tristan said, "I think we've got our answer."

"You can't blame me, or hate me," She added just for my benefit. "He's just so cute and… I can't help it!"

Yeah, I couldn't really blame her there.

"Okay." I sighed, closing my locker. "I don't hate you, but… damn girl. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, now you know." Tori lifted a hand to somehow prove a point or something, I wasn't totally sure. "At least it doesn't affect you at all, because you two hate eachother."

I laughed, "You're right, Tor. There's _no way in hell_ I'd actually fall for him." We started to walk to class. "The thought of that is actually really comical come to think of it."

"See? So you'll let me date him? You know, assuming he likes me back."

I nodded, "Do whatever you want. Just be careful." I warned her, "We don't know if he's the commitment type or the puck bunny type."

If only I had known then.

I probably would be in the situation I'm in now.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower, when the door to my room opened and Katie stuck her head in. Which then caused me to freak out, since she'd scared the shit out of me.

"Katie!" I yelled, "What the hell!"

"Why are you talking a shower so early?" She nonchalantly asked.

"Because I want to? Why would it matter to you?" I hurriedly tried to cover myself up. Even though we were sisters and had grown up together and had taken baths together and had gone skinny dipping when we were kids together, it was still awkward for my sister (let alone anyone else) to see me naked, especially since I was in high school now.

"You normally take a shower at night."

I gave her a look, wondering where she was going with this. "Katie, does it really matter?"

She nodded, then grinned. "Does my little sister have a date? Oh! With Zig? He's in your band right?"

I shook my head. Zig and I would never work out. He dated Tori and then broke up with her because he had kissed another girl. Almost like what Drew did to Katie, but without the sex. Zig and I were pretty rocky, but he was still pretty cool. Since we only hung out when we rehearsed for Whisperhug, Tori didn't really care.

Not that she cared about him and what he did anymore anyway.

"I'm going to a party. My friend…" Shit I forgot to think of who was having a birthday party tonight. "Uh…" Better just go with the first person who pops into my head. "Sara's birthday party is tonight."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "You have a friend named, Sara?"

I nodded. It was true. We were in math and history together. We always did our work and stuff.

"Oh." Katie said, "Alright. Well, do you need a ride?" There went that suspicious look again. My sister should really consider a career in being a detective or lawyer or something, she was really good at not only figuring things out, but getting people to crack.

Luckily, she'd never cracked me. At least not yet.

I quickly shook my head.

"Okay." She stopped being suspicious, thank god. "Tell Sara I said happy birthday."

I nodded. Sara knew my sister because Katie had been president for a while before she had a sort of breakdown and exposed Drew to the school. After that she cut and dyed her hair black. Yeah, don't ask.

Katie left then and I made a mental note to text Sara on my way to Tori's to tell her to cover for me. She was nice enough that I knew she'd do it.

I quickly got ready and then went downstairs, where I saw my mom watching tv. She looked up at me.

"Where are you going?"

"To a party."

My mom stared at me for a moment before shrugging and waving me off.

Cam wasn't the only one that hated me. I was convinced my mother did as well, since whenever I talked to her, she kinda acted like she didn't give a damn what I did. Tori, Talia and Tristan didn't know this. Not even Katie really knew since my mother acted nice to me around her. If I were to say something though, she'd cut me off before I could speak, but Katie never seemed to notice for some reason. But when it was just my mother and I, the bitch was on point.

I took that as a cue to leave and did, the door slamming hard behind me.

* * *

I showed up to Tori's house about twenty minutes later, remembering I still had to text Sara, I sent her a quick one and got a response a moment later. She said she was going to the party too and had no problem telling Katie the next day if she went up to her that it had been her birthday. Though she did remind me her birthday was in September. Silly me, I guess.

"Finally, you bitch! You're here!" Talia pulled me inside and I laughed.

"Hi to you too, Talia."

"We've been waiting for you, _forever!_" Tori called to me, and I looked up to see she was leaning over the railing to the staircase. "Tristan's here already and we're just waiting on you to finish getting ready. Hurry upstairs!" She disappeared the and I sighed, going up the stairs, I went into her room, and saw Tristan on the bed.

"Finally!" He said and I rolled my eyes. He picked up my damp hair. "We need to do something with this, sweetie."

I batted his hand away. "Go suck an egg."

"Come on, Maya." Talia said, lifting a tube of red lipstick. "Let's get you looking hot."

I eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Its your first senior party." She pointed out, "You _have _to look hot."

I sighed, "Fine. Do whatever you guys want to do. I wont even argue. There's no point." I looked at Tori, "You're a fashionista." I looked at Tristan, "You're… into fashion." I looked at Talia. "And you're… just fashionable."

"You do realize they all mean basically the same thing right?" Tori asked.

I glared at her, "Just shut up and make me look hot."

If only I'd known what a big mistake that'd be.

* * *

I swear, when we walked into the party, I felt like a Barbie doll. For one thing, when I looked in the mirror when Tori, Talia and Tristan were finished, I _actually _felt and looked like one. My lips were red, my eyes were dark and the blue literally popped. My hair was straight and I had on leather pants that went barely past my ass, an off the shoulder pink top and pink four inch heels.

I couldn't believe it was really me when I looked in the mirror. They had done an amazing job.

Now, if anyone asked, I'd probably blame Tori, Tristan and Talia for my actions. But obviously, that would be unreasonable. They didn't have much to do with the decision I had made. It was all _me_.

I was convinced of it.

Back to the present time, as I was saying, we walked into the party like we owned the damn place. We were just four too badass for words badasses. Looking back on that, I realize that made no sense. I did feel pretty gangster though.

"Ooh look!" Talia unlinked her arm from mine. "It's Harry! I have to go say hi to him." And she was gone.

"There's Dave!" And off went Tristan.

"I see Jenna!" Goodbye Tori.

"Don't leave me!" I said, and hit my hand against my leg before turning around and noticing a cooler full of alcoholic drinks.

Another thing I should mention is that I'm the youngest of my group of friends. Talia's actually two grades higher than us. So she's sixteen, Tori was apparently held back in grade four, so technically though she should be in grade ten, she's in grade nine with us. She's fifteen, and Tristan… well, he's in the same grade as me (thank god) but he's already fifteen. Since I was born so damn late in the year, I was still only fourteen. That meant my friends would all be able to drive, but me, until a year later.

Trust me when I tell you, it sucked.

Anyway, I knew deep down inside I shouldn't be drinking since I was still technically a kid, but at the same time (for some reason I'll never understand) I decided I didn't really give a shit. I'm convinced it was me being rebellious that did it. Who knows, really.

I, of course, being me, had struggle popping the top open. I tried dancing along with the music to make it seem like it seem like I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary—or embarrassing.

No such luck on my part.

"Here, let me help you with that." I looked up and to my surprise, Campbell _freaking _Saunders was holding his hand out, offering to help me.

It was too bad I got pretty defensive.

"No. Why would I want help from you?" I snapped, pulling the drink away.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't seem to acknowledge my outburst. "Aren't you kinda young to be drinking?"

"Aren't you?" I shot back. "You're a year older than me."

"True." He nodded, "But I'm at that age where drinking is normal. You're doing it kinda early."

"Is this your way of saying you're trying to look out for me? Because if it is, you should really quite while you're ahead." I started to walk past him, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm contributing to underage drinking. Sue me." He then grabbed my drink and opened it, without any effort (damn him) and gave it back to me. "Here drink up, maybe it'll loosen you up a little and you'll stop acting like a bitch."

I glared at him, "Doubtful. But you're more than welcome to go be a douche elsewhere."

"Whatever, Maya. Have fun getting drunk."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "I plan to."

After I'd had a few more (Adam had come to my rescue, thank god, and saved my ass), I was starting to feel a bit woozy and lightheaded. So much so to the point that when I stepped forward, I tripped and fell to the ground, laughing my ass off after partying and taking shots with all these different people I'd either met in class or hadn't met in my life. It was new and interesting talking to different people.

"Maya? What are you doing?" I heard and looked up to see Zig help me up. As soon as I had stood up though, I ripped my arm away from his and pointed at him, my finger lazily on his chest as he backed up.

"I'm—I'm okay." I said, and turned, taking a shot from whomever it was behind me, I tilted my head back and swallowed it all. "I'm just having fun."

My words were starting to slur together.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Zig offered, but I shook my head.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it home." Then I waved and turned around. Spotting an empty room, I walked into it, and closed the curtains. I thought it was strange then that there were curtains just hanging around. What a strange home.

I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, but I was definitely feeling a little nauseous.

I faintly heard the sound of the curtains opening and then the bed sunk down a little bit. Turning around I noticed it was Cam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and to my surprise, it wasn't a snap. It was an actual, genuine question.

"I'm here to make sure you're okay."

Well, that was a surprise.

I raised my hand in the air and giggled, "I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me."

My vision was getting blurry, and I felt _very _nauseous then, but I tried to swallow it back so I wouldn't puke all over him. I sat up then, to look at him better and noticed he'd been lying beside me.

At least sitting up helped a bit.

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

He shrugged, "Some left, some were pissing me off." I turned over and stared up at the ceiling. I looked in his eyes and noticed he was a bit drunk himself, but I was too drunk to see if it was as drunk as I was… if that made any sense.

I sighed and laid down beside him, staring up at ceiling as well, the music and the loud cheers from all the drunken idiots outside was still pounding in my head, and I wondered for a brief second where my friends had gone.

"I have a question." I said, and I saw Cam turn his head towards me. "Why do we get drunk at high school parties?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Isn't this your first one?"

I shook my head. "It's my first senior party, but not my first high school party."

"Wow, Matlin. I didn't think you were the party type."

I really wasn't, but he didn't have to know that. Most of the parties I'd been to were pretty tame. Not much drinking, a lot of card games, and I'm pretty sure we played truth or dare at one of them.

"Yeah…" I sighed and it was awkwardly silent.

"Why do you hate me?" He suddenly asked and I turned my head towards his.

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated back.

"I asked first."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Because you're a bigheaded jerk who's star player status got to his head."

"Really? That's why you hate me?"

"You also gave me a look of disgust when we got partnered for the semester. So yeah, I'd say I pretty much hate you for those reasons. Now answer me."

"I don't hate you." Well, that was surprising. "I just thought you hated me so much that you'd never like me as a person. To be honest, you're the only person at the school who's treated me normally. Or, if what you call the way you treat me normal. All the others treat me like the star player I am. I hate it."

Wow, I didn't know all of that.

"So you don't hate me?" He shook his head. "You just act like you hate me because I hate you?" He nodded. I was confused. "Okay." I said, "I'm officially mind fucked."

He laughed and I laughed. It felt good to laugh with Cam. To my surprise, I actually liked it.

"So, Matlin. I have another question." I looked turned again to see he was looking right at me. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He nodded and for some reason I felt hurt by it. Weird, I know. "Her name is Randi. I don't really want to be with her anymore." Wow, that was honest.

"Then why are you with her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. We're long distance now, she's in Kaupskasing. I'm… here obviously." I nodded. He looked in between my eyes and my lips and I felt anxious suddenly. I knew what was coming next. "Can I kiss you?"

I could've thought of a million reasons why we shouldn't have kissed. He had a girlfriend, I technically "_hated_" him, though I was starting to change my mind about that. We were drunk, at a party, alone in someone's awkwardly closed off bedroom where anyone could find us.

But none of those reasons mattered. So, I just nodded my head and we both leaned in, our lips capturing each other's, becoming more and more intimate as time passed.

He got on top of me and started to kiss me harder, my legs wrapping around his waist as I pushed against him, moaning in his mouth as his hands traveled underneath my shirt.

Looking back on it now, I should've realized the most _important reason_.

Tori liked Cam.

But I didn't think of it.

Not then.

And most definitely not until after I did what I did.

In fact, I didn't realize it until much, much later.

And _that_, dear readers, is that _exact _moment, I became Cam Saunders' dirty little secret.

* * *

**Lots of foreshadowing there, Maya... dun dun dun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, guys! 17 reviews for the first chapter? You guys are amazing! Thank you so, so much. I really appreciate it. **

**Here's the next one for you awesome, peeps. **

**Enjoy. I own nothing :]**

* * *

_Oh my god._

Why the fuck did I drink so much last night? What the hell was wrong with me?

I could tell you my symptoms right now… and you'd just probably tell me what I already knew.

I was hung over, v_ery _hungover.

Opening my eyes was even a struggle. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to throw up at any second. Putting my hands on my face, I slowly moved around, and realized my glasses weren't even on my face. Which meant I couldn't see, or at least not very well at all.

I felt around for them, and soon my hand touched a _person's _arm. I felt a shock go through my body, my heart pounding and kept looking, sure enough finding my glasses a moment later right beside me. I put them on, and then blinked for a few seconds, the person (whomever they were) moving beside me. They slowly sat up and I did too, a gasp coming from my lips once I saw who it was.

Campbell fucking Saunders.

Holy shit, I slept with my enemy. Closing my eyes, I _prayed _it wasn't anything more than just sleeping, but the soreness I felt in between my legs, proved otherwise.

"Oh my god, what did we do?" I groaned, my head going to my hands. I looked up a moment later, and saw that he was rubbing his eyes, saying something about feeling like shit, before, looking at me and doing a double take.

"Wha—_Maya?_" His eyes widened. "What the hell am I doing in a bed with you?" He looked down, "Where are my clothes?" He looked at me, wide-eyed. "And where the hell are yours? Oh shit. Shit…" He quickly got out of the bed, and I noticed (thank god) that he had boxers on. All I had on was an oversized t-shirt and I imagined it was his, though he didn't seem to notice it, being too panicked.

"You say it like what we did was a bad thing. Oh wait, it _was_." I got out of the bed too, and heard a beep. We both looked at each other and then immediately dove for the covers, looking for one of our phones. I soon found mine and saw it was lit up, "Hah!" I held it up triumphantly and he just gave me a look before continuing the search for his phone. I didn't pay any attention to see if he'd found it or not, pressing the home button on my phone, I saw I had a _lot _of messages.

Most were from Katie and Tori, one was from Zig, two from Tristan, and one from my mom, though she just told me to get cheese or something on my way home. I deleted it right away.

I slowly sat on the bed, and looked at a message from Katie, _**Maya, get your ass home! Where the hell are you? **_

"Oh fuck." I said, "My sister's going to kill me."

Cam looked at me, "Not your mother?"

"No." I hastily answered. "My sister."

He looked like he wanted to ask more about it, but thought better of it, and waved it off.

I soon grew tired of the tension filled silence, "What about you? Are you going to be in trouble?"

He shrugged, "I don't think anyone gives a shit where I am." _Yeah, you and me both, buddy. _He put his plaid shirt on and I couldn't help but noticed his incredibly toned, tanned abs.

Fuck you, Saunders.

I guess my eyes had lingered a bit too long, because he soon smirked at me, "Like what you see, Matlin?"

I immediately ripped my eyes from his abs, and glared at him. "Shut up." I then got up and stepped forward, my foot landing on something lacy. I bent down and picked up my black lace bra. Oh shit, that only proved my theory that I had sex with Cam.

Fucking perfect.

"Question, did you plan on sleeping with me?" I demanded, and he looked up, confused. "What the hell happened last night?"

He shook his head. "You think I remember? We were both clearly very wasted. Why else would I have woken up beside you?"

I didn't want to look hurt by that statement so I just shrugged it off. "Go fuck yourself, Saunders."

He _actually _smirked at that. Damn him. "I don't think you should be saying that… considering I apparently—"

"Don't say it!" I yelled and immediately we both made faces, our hands going to our heads, and I looked at him, noticing we mirrored each other. I slowly brought my hands down, and shook my head. Big mistake. "Oh… uh… if you'll excuse me, I have to—"

"Puke?" Cam guessed and I nodded.

"Bathroom, where is it?"

He stared at me for a second, "You're not going to make it. You look like you're going to explode at any second." Well, you're not wrong. "Here… just…" I wasn't going to last much longer if he stalled. I swear, puke was going to be everywhere in less than a second. All over the bed we slept in, all over our feet, clothes, the entire fucking surface of the room.

Though I tried my best, and swallowed it back.

"Here, Matlin." He handed me a trashcan and I gratefully took it, noticing it was empty and there was a plastic bag in it.

I slowly put it down and kneeled down in front of it. Nothing came out, so I just looked up at him. Slowly standing up, I felt okay, and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, and I shook my head, slowly this time. "Do you want me to stay?"

I felt that was a bit awkward. Staying in a room with the girl you hate, who you slept with, until she threw up. That just didn't seem ideal to me.

"You have to throw up, it'll make you feel better."

"Why aren't you throwing up?"

"I can handle my alcohol, unlike you, obviously."

Again, fuck you, Saunders. Though I appreciated his gesture, I wondered where it was coming from.

I groaned, "I am _never _drinking again."

He let out a laugh. "Liar. Everyone says that, but they go ahead and do it again."

"You seem like an expert on this."

He shrugged, "I am. I mean, I've been drunk a few times before… I'd rather not repeat those stories."

"Let's not repeat this one either." I told him, and he nodded. It was silent for a few minutes, before I started to feel sick again, and sat down on the floor next to the trash can. I felt it coming up, so I leaned over the can, and _finally _let it all out. It took a few minutes, and to my surprise, Cam held my hair back, until I finally coughed and spit out the last of it. I leaned back, my body shaking and looked at the ceiling.

"A bit too hung over there, I see." He said and I glared at him.

"If you and I hate each other so damn much, why are you helping me?"

He shrugged, "I'm not a bad person. I mean, if I just left you here and something happened to you, I'd probably feel really badly for it."

I stared at him as he sat down beside me. "I don't understand you."

"Yeah, no one does." And it was silent again. "Look, we can't tell anyone about this. Okay? I have a girlfriend and if she finds out then… I'm fucked. Just… keep it in between us until I break up with her or something."

My eyes widened, "Why so you and I can date, and live happily ever after? Because I can tell you right now, despite what you just did for me, I'm _never _going to date you."

"I don't want to date you either, but…" I swallowed hard so I wouldn't cry. So _hard_. "I don't want to be known at Degrassi as the guy who cheated on his girlfriend with a girl he usually can't stand."

I shook my head and abruptly stood up. "So what, I'm supposed to be your damn dirty secret? I lost my virginity to you!" I yelled at him and he stood up, my hands went to my hair, and I felt the tears damn it. "Why would you do that to me? Have sex with me and then act like I'm nothing to you?"

"Because you _are_. I don't care about you, and you don't care about me. Isn't that what our whole damn friendship or enemyship or whatever the hell we are is about? We hate each other! You even said so yourself!" He yelled back.

I wondered then why no one had come to stop us, or question us. But I didn't pay any mind to it. Instead I bent down and quickly grabbed my things.

"Fine." I told him, my voice surprisingly even. "I'm your _dirty little secret_. Way to make me feel good about myself." I paused at the curtains, and looked behind to realize I couldn't exactly read his emotions, but he did look pretty upset. "Goodbye, Cam." And with that, I stormed out of the room and looked around to see everyone was still fast asleep. No wonder no one heard me, they were all too drunk (or hungover) to wake up.

Looking back, I saw Cam was standing by the room, but he just shook his head and went back inside. I then decided all I need to do was get the hell out of there, and did. Too pissed off to care who saw me, half naked in broad daylight, I just put my heels back on and stormed all the way home.

* * *

You know, in life, funny things always tend to happen. You get drunk for the first time, you lose your virginity with the guy you hate, and then… life throws you a damn curveball.

So, imagine my surprise, when at school the following Monday, Cam came up to my locker, and instead of waiting for me to say a word, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to the nearest empty classroom he could find.

"What the hell, Cam!" I pulled my wrist from his. "You are the _last _person I want to see right now. What do you want?"

"To talk." He simply said, turning to face me.

"About what? I think we said all we could say to each other Saturday morning." I narrowed my eyes and looked away from him.

"Look, all those things I said… most of it was true." I threw my hand up, exasperated and annoyed. And yes, I realize those are basically synonyms, don't judge me. "But I realized after thinking about it for like two days," Way to go, Saunders. "That I was mean, and rude and… honestly, that's not a way to treat any girl. Especially, girls you hate for no particular reason other than she rubs you the wrong way…. Most of the time."

I put my hand to my temple and just shook my head. "Okay, really. What are you trying to say?" I looked at him, and he looked back at me. Then, to my surprise, his hands went to my waist, and he abruptly pulled me closer, his forehead against mine. I swallowed hard, "W-what do you want from me?" My voice was a bit shaky, but I really just blamed it on hormones. Yeah, those raging things I learned about in grade seven. Happens to everyone, I'm told. But did the researchers know anything about guys you're supposed to hate, even though you lost your virginity to them?

I doubt it.

"You." He finally answered, his voice barely above a whisper. I noticed his eyes were looking at our feet, when he'd said that, but then he looked up at me. "I want _you_."

If I didn't understand him before, I officially didn't now. He was so confusing. Hot one second, cold the next. Make up your damn mind, dude!

"I'm sorry, forgive me if I'm cold, but… we hate each other." I motioned with my index finger in between us. "One night could not have changed all of that."

"We had sex." He reminded me. "That's pretty intimate if you ask me."

"It's also called a one night stand." I reminded him. "My sister warned me about those, and she said to stay away from people like that who—"

"Damn it, Matlin." He shook his head, and I realized mine was still pressed against his. "Would you just stop denying how you feel and shut up and kiss me?"

My mouth dropped open and he laughed. "I'm not denying—"

"If not, then why haven't you moved away yet?" Damn him, I really hate that he keeps being right all the damn time. Let me be right for once, Saunders!

But he was right. I knew I felt something Saturday morning, and I couldn't deny it for much longer. That probably explained why I was so hurt, but I wasn't sure, since I was sworn to secrecy about it.

I really needed to get my feelings sorted out. But… I don't think one kiss with Captain Pain In My Ass would hurt, right?

I didn't think about it much longer, because the next things I knew, my lips were against his, and I was kissing him feverishly and deeply, a million thoughts running through my mind as he kissed me back.

I then pulled away, breathlessly, I might add, and stepped back.

"Oh my god." I said, and I looked to see he was doing the same thing. "What did we just—" I put my hands in my hair, "Tori's going to kill me! Wait, what about your girlfriend?"

He waved that off, and I wondered what it was about, but he looked at me. "Tori? What about, Tori?"

Great way to avoid the obvious. I rolled my eyes, and looked down.

"She likes you, Cam. And she's my best friend, I can't… do this. Okay? I'm sorry. I just…" I turned away, but he grabbed my arm. My eyes went from his hand to his face.

"Don't go." He whispered, and I stepped back. "I'm really sorry about what I said Saturday morning, okay? That… was a bit out of line. I admit that." He stared at me expectantly and I looked away a moment, before nodding and looking back at him.

"I'm sorry too." I mumbled, "but this can't happen. Not when you have a girlfriend and my best friend likes you. What if we get caught or something, by Tori, Tristan, Zig, Talia, someone on your team—" He put his finger on my lips.

"Just come here," He whispered and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed against him, and felt tears come to my eyes. Biting them hard, I stepped back, and wiped one away, before shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, this can't happen. I'll see you later in class," I said, and turned away before I could see the hurt look on his face, the door slamming hard behind me.

* * *

"Maya! What the hell!? Where have you been all weekend and day?" Tori demanded as soon as I had walked into class and took my usual seat beside her. I sighed and looked at the door a moment, noticing Cam wasn't coming through it, before turning to her.

"I've just… been busy. Okay?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, but after the events that had taken place the last few days, I was just to run down to care anymore about my attitude.

"Where were you the night of the party?" Tristan asked, taking a seat by us. I could tell he'd overheard our conversation. "You just disappeared."

"You both left me by myself." I reminded him. Talia walked in and I looked at her, "Talia too."

"You were drinking so much." Talia answered, a smile on her face. "I really couldn't have been more proud of you. Finally taking a walk on the wild side, Matlin."

I shifted uncomfortably, and nodded, deciding then that I couldn't hold a grudge against them forever about it. "I just went home… you know. I uh.. left a little early." Please let them buy that.

"Then why did Katie call me looking for you?" Tori asked, "Don't you live with her?"

Think fast, Maya, think fast.

I shrugged, "She was probably at Jake's and wanted to make sure I got home safetly. That's all. My phone died, so… I didn't answer her. Sorry about her harassment." I looked away and then back at my friends. Tori nodded and Tristan did as well, but Talia had a suspicious look on her face. I ignored that though.

The bell rang then (thank god) and I noticed mostly everyone was there. Except for my damn partner. The teacher started the lesson and I raised my hand, suddenly worried, and she looked at me.

"Can I have a pass for the washroom? I uhm, I don't feel too well." At least it wasn't a total lie. I haven't eaten much the past two days, and my stomach felt a little queasy. I gathered all my stuff up and ignored the looks of all my friends, as I took the pass and quickly ran out of the classroom.

I walked past the courtyard where I saw a boy with blonde hair, crying. Curious, and knowing I probably wasn't going back to class, I walked out, dropping my bag by the fountain, and quietly approached him.

"Are you okay?" I softly asked and he turned around. I recognized him instantly. His name was Evan. He was a bit different, and I remember meeting him on the first day of school. I got sent to the principal's office (thanks to damn Tori) and he was in the waiting room. He was crying then, and I went up and talked to him. I remember making him feel a bit better, and today, I wondered if what had happened back then, happened again.

"No." He quietly said, turning to face me. He looked behind him and my eyes traveled, noticing a bunch of pink and red things in it. I looked at him, and sat down beside him.

"What happened?"

"Some kids were being mean to me."

"What did they do?"

"I showed one of them a card I made for a girl I like, and he laughed, took it from me, and threw it in the fountain. He told me after that he was dating her and to stay away."

My heart broke for him.

"Who was it?"

"He's on the hockey team… but I don't know his name."

I closed my eyes, feeling the anger build, and then opened them. "And who's the girl you like?"

"Jenna."

I knew her. She was good friends with Adam, who was in the band with me.

"Did she see the card you made?" He shook his head. "Because the guy on the hockey team, laughed at you and threw it in the fountain?" He nodded. I was going to kill whomever that was once I found him. Maybe Cam, could be of use to me after all.

I was about to ask him another question, when the door opened, and I turned to see Cam. I closed my eyes and turned back to Evan. Shit, not now, Saunders. Bad timing.

"What are you doing here?" He looked over me and noticed Evan was there. I bit my lip and looked down. "Are you okay?"

"He's not, but I'm fine." I said, and stood up. "Do you know anyone on the hockey team who's dating a girl named, Jenna? I have to go kick his ass." I moved past him, but he blocked me, his hands up, he stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, why do you want to go kick someone's ass? What happened?" His eyes searched mine and I sighed, turning to Evan who was wiping his eyes.

"He wanted to give Jenna a card he made and whoever that jerk is, laughed at him and threw the card in the fountain."

His eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm just making this up, and he's an actor. Yes, I'm serious!" I glared at him. "Are you going to tell me who it is, or am I going to have to just find out for myself?"

He paused for a moment. I could see he was thinking things over, before he walked over to Evan and knelt down in front of him, putting his hand on his knee. "I'm going to help you," He started off by saying, and then looked at me. "We both are, but not with violence," He said for my benefit, I could tell. "We'll help you make another card and then we'll see to it that Jenna gets it okay?"

Evan nodded a smile spreading across his face. He then hugged Cam, and Cam shocked by that, looked at me. I just gave him a smile (I really couldn't help it) and watched as Cam hugged him back.

"You guys… are so nice." He said, and I nodded.

"Don't worry. We got your back." I walked over to him and hugged him myself. "You do remember me, right?" I asked when I broke the hug.

Evan nodded, "Your name is Maya, you helped me the first day of school." I smiled.

"Well, this is Cam. He's… a friend." I looked at Cam who looked back, a bit surprised by what I said, I could only imagine. "He's on your side."

Evan nodded, "Thanks guys. You're the best." He then stood up, and I bit my lip, straightening up myself. Evan left then, and Cam just stared ahead for a moment, I realized then that Cam really wasn't a bad person. If he could come to me and apologize, as bigheaded a jerk he was, annoying and _him_, then I could forgive him. Especially after what he'd just did. And for making sure I was okay on Saturday morning, even if he'd been a jerk afterwards.

"I don't understand." I told him, stalling for a moment. "Why did you help him? Arent you supposed to be… I don't know, a jerk? Just like the other guys on your team?"

He looked up. "I'm not like them, Matlin. I'm trying to prove that to you."

"Why, because we had sex?" I asked him.

He shook his head, and stood up. "Maybe all this tension in between us, all this hatred, the way we feel, maybe it's just a cover-up." I eyed him warily. "I think we both know how we feel, and… we're afraid to admit it."

I thought that over for a few minutes. "Why weren't you in class." I asked instead.

He shrugged, "Didn't feel like going."

Good thing too. He wouldn't have been able to prove what he was trying to prove to me if he'd actually gone. I knew then what I need to do… or really, _say_.

"Okay." I finally said and he looked at me. "I'm not saying you're right, but you _have _proven something to me." I then looked down and grabbed his hand, my fingers lazily intertwining with his. "I'll do it." He raised an eyebrow at me in question. I looked behind me to make sure no one was watching us, and then all around. After the coast was clear, I leaned in and softly kissed him. I didn't bother to wait until he responded and broke it. "I'll be your dirty little secret." I whispered.

Though, I knew deep down inside, that I was the _exact _moment we kissed at that party. And though I felt guilty as hell, I knew whatever that was about to happen, was going to be inevitable.

But there was no way I could stop it. I just had to right it out. It was all I had left at this point.

And this, _dear readers_, is where the story really begins.

* * *

**Evan's going to be important to the storyline. I hope you like him, because he helps reveal a secret about Maya later on. He's a good kid, I promise.**

**Also, I'm wondering if I should make the rating higher. I don't know though, let me know what you guys think. I'm up for whatever you want. **

**Fun fact: I had a completely different idea for this chapter, before I went with this one. Also, Evan is inspired and loosely based by a character named Collin on an episode of Cold Case I'm watching right now. It's a really good episode. You should watch it. Though, I don't know the name of the episode, so. Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy. I own nada. **

* * *

To be honest, I was surprised no one knew about Cam and I. I mean, where we hooked up and had… well, you know, it was a pretty open space. Either they were too drunk to notice, or just didn't care.

But what I did know, is that if someone were to find out, it wouldn't be pretty.

About a week after I agreed to be his "dirty little secret", I was at my locker, minding my own business, and you know, humming a song to myself, when the door was suddenly slammed and I saw Cam behind it.

"Oh it's you." I playfully rolled my eyes. "May I help you?"

He shrugged, "I'm just on my way to practice, and I saw you here. Just wanted to come say hi. Oh, and have you seen Evan? He was looking for you earlier this morning."

I shook my head, "No, I haven't seen him. I do want to help him with his card though, for Jenna. Like we promised, last week." I narrowed my eyes and he held his hands up.

"Okay, okay. I may have gotten a bit busy. But I talked to him and I agreed to meet after school today. We'll go to my place or something, so that it's not so in the open."

I nodded, "Good deal. By the way, we need to work on our project." I turned to my locker again and twisted the lock to open it. I put away what I didn't need and then closed it. "Our exciting project on the history of the Eiffel Tower. So exciting."

"And romantic." He added, a far away look in his eyes. I gave him a look, and he blinked. I could tell he was trying to come back to planet earth then. "Anyway… I gotta go to practice, I'll uh… see you later."

I nodded, "Yes, you will."

He nodded and then walked down the hall. I turned to watch him for a few minutes, before turning back to my locker only to jump about a mile in the air.

"Holy—Talia! What the hell!" I put my hand to my heart. "What is your problem?"

She shrugged, "Why were you giving Cam, the boy you supposedly 'hate', the googly eyed love sick look?"

I sighed, "I wasn't. We were just talking and agreed to meet after school to work on our project for French." I ran my fingers through my hair and started to walk passed her.

"But wait." I turned to see she had a confused look and her finger in the air. "That doesn't make sense. You hate each other, why would you be civil?"

"Why is it such a big deal?" I snapped, "We agreed to be somewhat civil, okay? Don't worry about it."

Talia was silent, and I got a little nervous. Luckily, she smiled and nodded, though I could still see the suspicion in her eyes. "Fine." She sighed, linking her arm with mine. "So, there's a party tonight. At uh… shit I forgot who's house it was…" She blinked. "Well, anyway, I'll just ask Harry. Are you down to go?"

"To a party? On a school night?"

"Wow, Maya, way to be a badass." She sarcastically responded. "Just… come okay? It'll be fun!"

I sighed, "Fine! I'll go. But you better hope it's worth it." I pointed my finger at her and she nodded, a smile on her face.

"Trust me, it will be."

The look on her face told me she was up to something, but ignored it.

"Are Tori and Tristan gonna be there?" She nodded. "Okay, well, then great." The bell rang and I looked around. "I got math right now. I'll see you at lunch." I unhooked my arm from hers and stepped away, blowing her a kiss and waving goodbye.

"See you later, bitch." She said and I laughed, shaking my head I turned and walked into the classroom.

Talia was definitely something else, that was for sure.

* * *

"Hey, Maya!" I heard as soon as I had stepped inside the library after school, where Cam texted me to meet Evan so I could take him to the front of the school. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I smiled and immediately hugged him, giggling when he squeezed me back. "How are you?"

"I'm happy." He grinned, "I get to hang out with the two coolest people ever today."

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad." I put my hand on his shoulder and then turned to walk out of the library, when he stopped me.

"Wait, I have to ask you something." I nodded for him to continue. "Why were you in the principal's office the first day of school?"

"Oh… I was sent there, by my teacher. Tori, you know the girl I'm always with? The one with curly dark hair—"

"She's always kissing the tall guy right?"

"She did then. They broke up."

"Oh." He said, and then I continued.

"Anyway, we got into a fight, over that guy you mentioned and we were both sent there. I guess she uhm, was inside, while I was waiting." I shrugged and he seemed to take that as a good enough answer. Though he still seemed a little confused.

"But the special services woman, she knew you." He pointed out and I closed my eyes, hoping to god he hadn't remembered or noticed that. "How does she know you?"

I could guess how they knew eachother, but I wasn't about to out my secret to him quite yet.

"She knows my sister." I went with instead. "Uh, my sister had a drug problem and uhm, she had to go to her for counseling and stuff. I know her because I was with my sister a lot of the time to make sure she went." At least it was half true.

"Wow, you're a good sister!"

I smiled, "I try. Now come on, we have to go meet Cam and we don't want to be late."

Evan nodded and I wrapped my arm around his neck, laughing as he told me some story about something that happened to him a few years before. He sure had a way of making you smile without really trying. I liked that about him.

Soon enough, we were outside and Cam was there. He smiled as soon as he saw us, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Evan smiled, while I just gave him a small wave.

"Ready to go?" Cam asked Evan who nodded his head excitedly. "Great, then let's go outta here."

We talked a little bit about random movies and tv shows we watched on the walk to Cam's which didn't take too long. Cam let us inside and we went to the kitchen, where I sat down on one of the bar stools while Cam disappeared to go get some things from his room.

While he was gone, I turned to Evan. "Okay, what do you want to say on the card? And how do you want to make it?"

"I want it to be pretty, and perfect. Something she'd like." I nodded, that was doable.

"Well, luckily, you have me." I smiled and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cam asked, walking back to the room with a box of markers, crayons and colored pencils. He had a stack of different colored paper on top and scissors.

"She said something funny." Evan answered and Cam just eyed me, expectantly, but I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on, Maya." He gave me the puppy dog eyes, and pouted his lips. Damn it, he was so cute.

"No!" I said, and then he came over to me, he immediately started to tickle me and I moved around giggling. "I'm not saying anything!" Cam laughed and then stopped a few moments later. I breathed, staring at him and stared back at me. I would've kissed him at that moment if Evan weren't right there. I quickly tore my eyes away and then turned in my seat. "So uh… we should get started on this." I motioned to Evan and Cam nodded.

"Yeah…" He said, looking a bit distracted. "Let's go ahead and do that."

"Okay, so I like the colors red and pink." I picked out the color paper, looking at Evan and avoiding, with everything I had in me, looking at Cam. "You should right how you feel, from your heart." I suggested.

Evan nodded, "Okay." He said and picked up a black marker. He started to draw and I watched, a bit mesmerized.

"Wow, you're really good at that." Cam said, verbalizing my exact thoughts. "Where did you learn to be so good?"

Evan shrugged, "I like drawing. It makes me happy. My mom said it's my…" He snapped his fingers, as if trying to remember the word.

"Outlet?" I guessed and Evan's face lit up.

"Yeah! That! It helps me with my anger and sadness because she says I have a lot of it."

I bit my lip then and looked down at the countertop before looking up and exchanging a look with Cam. I could tell he knew what that felt like, and even better or worse, I wasn't sure, I could tell he knew that I knew what that felt like. I instantly felt sad for Evan and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We all have that," I whispered, "We're all very different, don't worry, you're not the only one."

Evan smiled, and I gave him a small one back.

"Now, let's get working on this card. It has to completely blow Jenna away." I then started to cut and decorate a random paper while Evan worked on his and Cam worked on one as well.

That afternoon, I learned something about myself that I never knew. I wasn't alone, and I probably never would be.

* * *

After about an hour, we were finished. I looked at it and smiled. We did an amazing job. The card had 3-D block letters, and looked just amazing and perfect. I knew then that Jenna would love it.

We agreed to let Cam go with Evan to take it with her so that if someone on the team were to see it, a repeat of what happened before, wouldn't happen again. With Cam there, I knew it was going to be okay.

We walked Evan home, and then walked back to Cam's to work on our project. Though on the way back, Cam surprised me, by holding my hand and intertwining our fingers.

I wondered then if he knew I was hiding something.

"So, that was nice." He casually said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're just two amazing people." I bit my lip and looked at my feet as we walked. He just shrugged in response, and by that time we'd gotten to his house, so he let go of my hand then and opened the door, letting me back inside. We cleaned up the kitchen silently, and then I followed him upstairs to his bedroom.

And once going inside, I was surprised to find that he had a hidden talent.

Cam was an artist, just like Evan was.

"Wha—" I looked around, my mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked him and he looked confused for a moment before recognition flashed over his features and he bit his lip, shyly looking away.

"I didn't want to steal the light from Evan." He said, "I mean he looked so hapy that we knew about his artistic talent. I figured that with my already known amazing hockey skills, that if I tell him about this, he'd think I was some jerk or something."

I sighed then and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're pretty amazing, Cam." I told him, and his eyes widened as he realized I didn't call him by his last name and I wasn't angry. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, before breaking it. "That was a nice thing you did."

"See?" He whispered, "I'm not that bad person you think I am."

I looked away, realizing that if I'd just gotten to know him better, I'd probably already know that.

I stepped away then and sat on his bed. I then fell backwards, my body bouncing a bit, and stared up the ceiling.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him after a few moments of silence. I felt the bed shift with added weight so I knew he sat down next to him, or actually laid down, since I could see his face a moment later. He nodded, so I took that as my cue to continue. "I don't like hockey very much."

He laughed, _actually_ laughed. I glared at him and he shook his head. "Sorry. I just..." He stopped then and looked at me seriously. "Can I tell you a secret too?"

I nodded.

"I don't like hockey either." My eyebrows shot up in confusion. But he played… a lot, and he was good at it, and he worked his whole life to be as great as he was. Man was he a confusing dude. "But for the record, your secret wasn't exactly a secret. I kinda knew that, by the fact that you were the _only _girl or actually person in the entire school who treated me differently. You didn't fawn all over me like I was Brad fucking Pitt or something."

I laughed, "Did you really just compare yourself to Brad Pitt?"

He glared at me, "Don't push it, Matlin."

I giggled for a moment and stared at him. "Wouldn't dream of it, Saunders." And then I kissed him. I felt him move so that he was completely on top of me, his lips pressing against mine harder, as my hands went underneath his shirt, and scratched his back. He groaned against my mouth and I moaned back, feeling him against my thigh.

I moved my hands, and tangled my fingers in his hair, as his hand went under my shirt.

I knew then that we weren't going to get much done regarding our project.

And we sure as hell didn't.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Cam asked and I looked at him, breathing heavily. Our session or whatever it was, had worn me out. I nodded and sat up, grabbing the nearest shirt I could find; I put it on, and waited for his answer. "Not many people have seen my artwork."

Well that was surprising.

"Why not?" I tilted my head.

He shrugged, "Because, I don't know. I figure I'd get made fun of or something and I don't want that." He looked right at me. "I mean, don't you have a secret you're afraid to tell because of how people would react to it?"

"You mean…" I moved my finger in between us. He shook his head. My heart started to pound then and I wondered if he knew.

"I mean something else." He clarified my thoughts. "What if… you were some amazing soccer star or something and you had a secret about yourself that you knew everyone else on the team would make fun of you for?"

I thought about Katie, and about how she'd had that problem. "Kinda like you, hockey and your artistic talent." He nodded, and I saw the teeniest of smiles on his face.

"Exactly."

I thought about telling him my secret, I really did. But instead decided on just keeping it myself. I lay down beside him and just stared up at the ceiling. I didn't say anything for a few minutes, and he didn't either.

It was semi-uncomfortably silent. That was until my phone started to ring. I quickly found it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Maya! Where the hell are you? The party is crazy!" Talia yelled at me, I could hear the music blaring in the background.

"You never told me where the party was, genius."

"Oh right, I'll text you that now!" She hung up then and I stared at my phone in disbelief.

"Who was it?" Cam asked and I turned to look at him, a smile spreading across my face.

"You up for a party?"

"What about our project?"

I shrugged, "Fuck it."

He smiled, "Then I'm in."

* * *

"Maya! Thank god you're here!" Tori immediately grabbed my hand as soon as I'd walked in. I looked behind me at Cam who just shrugged and smirked. I raised my eyebrow but he did nothing, instead walking to the drinks. That jerkface.

"What do you need me so badly for?" I demanded, jerking my wrist away from her.

"Karaoke," She responded, her brown eyes lit up. "You and me."

"Wha—me and you? Don't you think I should be a little drunk for that?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, her hands going to my shoulder.

"You perform all the time with Whisperhug, just… pretend it's one of those," She said, shrugging and I narrowed my eyes at her, before looking behind me at Cam who discreetly gave me the thumbs up.

I suddenly became nervous, not for having to perform in front of what looked like my whole school, but for that fact that I came here with Cam. I wondered if Tori, or anyone else for that matter, had noticed.

"Alright!" I looked up and saw a kid with curly hair holding a mic. "Looks like we have two niners here who are going to perform for us."

"I'm hurt that that's all you think of us." I told him as I went onstage and took the mic from him. Then I realized something and turned to face him, "What's your name?" I couldn't for the life of me recognize who he was. That was pretty sad if you ask me.

"Liam." He responded and I blinked, before realizing Katie talked about him a few times before. They were on the newspaper or something together.

"Okay. Well get off the stage and let us do our thing. Shoo!" I moved my hands and he just laughed, quickly getting off the stage.

"What song?" I heard and looked to see Adam was at the computer.

"What are you doing here? And why didn't I know?"

He shrugged, "You've seemed out of it for about a week now, my friend." I nodded, accepting that, and looked at Tori.

"Our Lips Our Sealed!" She mouthed and I smiled to myself, before nodding and repeating it back to Adam. Then I took my spot beside her, my hand on my side, as the song started. I looked at Tori and she looked back at me, a smirk on her lips. Towards when the lyrics were about to start, we put our hands up, and wiggled our fingers together, before breaking apart and going different directions.

Then she started to sing, "_Can you hear them? They talk about us, telling lies, well that's no surprise." _

I looked at her and continued, _"Can you see them, see right through them, they have no shield, no secrets to reveal." _

She walked back towards me and then we both sang together, "_It doesn't matter what they say, in the jealous games people play-ay. Our lips are sealed._"

We continued to perform, dancing, and hitting the notes, getting too into it at one point and at the end of the song, we I caught Cam's eye and blew a kiss towards him. He looked amused and I looked behind me to see Tori had one hand on her side, and her hand up. I laughed and then attacked her, laughing and giggling as we gave the mics back to Liam and walked off the stage.

"Damn girls!" Tristan high-fived us. "That was amazing!"

I nodded, "Hell yeah. Tori and I beat any competition." I high fived her, "If you'll excuse me, I'm kind of thirsty." Tori nodded and then turned to talk to Tristan. I walked through the crowd until I got to the drinks, looking around a moment, and putting a strand of hair behind my ear, as I poured myself a drink.

"Impressive." I turned around to see Liam was walking up to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You've never seen me perform before?" I asked and he shook his head. "Where are you when my band performs? In La La Land?"

"Basically." He responded, and then poured himself a drink. "You know… that was pretty hot up there."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "Tori and I love that song. We used to perform it in front of my family and hers. It's like… our theme song or something." I was starting to feel lightheaded from the drink, but thought nothing of it. I knew I needed to get outside for a few minutes though. "I'm glad you enjoyed our performance, if you'll excuse me—"

"You know, I could get you a record deal… I mean, if you really wanted one." I stopped and looked at him.

"How?" I asked, becoming suspicious. "You're a kid in high school."

"Yeah, grade eleven, but that's not important." He waved it off as though offering me a record deal was nothing. "My dad. He's a producer, for Alma Records." My mouth dropped open. "Anyway, here's my card." He actually handed me a card and I looked at it, then at him, in disbelief.

"You're in grade eleven and you already have a business card?"

He shrugged, "I got connections." Yeah, Liam. I'm sure you did. "So, think about it and call me when you decide." He started to walk away then and at that moment I thought of something.

"Wait, what about Tori?"

"Don't worry about her," Was all he said, before disappearing in the crowd of drunk party goers. I stared at the card, deciding if I should believe him or not. When I felt someone in front of me and looked up to see it was Cam.

"You wont believe what just happened." I said, and he raised an eyebrow. I handed him the card and he looked it over, before handing it back to me.

"Wow, you trust him?"

I shook my head. "Not for a minute. He was on the paper with my sister and she said he wasn't that reliable of a person, but eh, who knows. I'll found out whether it's legit or not if I decide to actually go through with it."

I put the card in my pocket, and then took another sip of my drink. I made a face, but continued to drink it anyway. Cam laughed.

"You do know that drink has alcohol in it right?"

I rolled my eyes, "No shit, Saunders."

He held his hands up, "Just sayin'."

I continued to drink, and then walked up to him, throwing my arm around his neck. I already felt a little woozy and lightheaded. "I think I should uhm… go lay down." I looked up at him and he just nodded. I spotted an empty couch and walked over to it, laying down, I looked up at Cam, wishing he could lay with me. But for obvious reasons that couldn't happen.

"Are you okay?" I heard a more feminine voice and looked up to see Tori, looking at me concerned. I nodded and grabbed her hand pulling down on top of me. She laughed and stopped herself from crushing me by putting her hands on either side of me.

"I'm great!" I said and looked over her shoulder at Tristan who was just standing there, drinking.

"You're drunk." Tori said and I nodded.

"Probably."

She shook her head and got up again. She stood next to Cam who was talking to someone else, and tapped his shoulder. He turned to her a smile on his face and I felt something I'd never felt before. Well, maybe I did, but I don't remember it.

Jealousy.

He was laughing, she was laughing and all I wanted to do was punch my best friend. That didn't make me a bad person, did it?

It should've. I was hooking up with the guy she liked behind her back.

So instead of watching their flirt-fest, I got up, a little too quickly, and walked back to the table with the drinks, ignoring Tristan who was following after me. I poured myself another drink and quickly chugged it. Then I saw a cooler full of drinks and walked over to it, grabbing the first bottle I could find. Same thing I had at the senior party, I realized, and opened it, drinking it, when I felt a hand on top of mine and looked to see Tristan was trying to get me to put it down.

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

"What is your problem?" Tristan demanded.

I opened my mouth to tell him and realized I couldn't'. No matter how drunk I got, I just prayed I didn't say a word.

"Nothing." I mumbled, "I have to go." I ripped my arm from his hold and stumbled, walking to another part of the house where I saw a familiar face. Zig. He was playing beer pong.

"Yo! Zigmund!" I yelled and ran over to him, laughing when he caught me.

"Whoa, Maya. What are you—are you okay?" He asked me and I somewhat straightened myself, before blinking and stepping away. He eyed the drink in my hand, and then me. "Think you've had enough yet."

I shrugged. "It helps me stay numb." He looked concerned after that, but instead of saying more about it, I just turned to the game. "So, who's winning?"

I ignored the stare Zig was giving me the whole time he played and I watched. I didn't want to answer to him.

"Matlin." I heard in my ear and turned to see Cam was standing there.

"Oh, look who's back." I responded, "Get bored of Tori or something?"

He didn't answer. "You're wasted."

"And you're pissing me off." I turned back to Zig and the game, watching as he made the ball in one of the cups.

"What's gotten into you?" Cam demanded and I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I took another sip of my drink and turned towards him. I got _very_ close and looked up. "You piss me off."

He looked confused, and I moved my eyes in Zig's direction. I was keeping up appearances, I hope he got that message, even if I technically was actually pissed at him, but I'd tell him that later. If I remembered, that is. Thankfully, he got it and he just rolled his eyes.

"Let me take you home."

That caught Zig's attention. He came over to us and looked at me. "Do you trust him?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't trust him with a pack of gum." But I did, I trusted Cam a little too much.

"Me neither." Zig answered, and glared him down.

Cam just shook his head, "Whatever guys. I'm out." And then he turned around. I stared after him a moment before turning to Zig.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded. "I… have to go to the bathroom." He nodded again, and I soon felt my phone go off in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see ea message from Cam.

**Meet me upstairs in five mins.**

I shrugged and then walked through the party to find a bathroom. I soon found one, only to see two people making out in it.

"Get out! I have to pee!" They didn't seem to care, so I went with something else. "If you don't leave I'll puke all over you." To emphasize my point, I pretended to gag dramatically. That got them to leave. I smiled to myself. Sometimes having a dramatic sister like Katie sure helped a lot.

I was about to close the door, when a hand stopped it.

"What the hell? I have to pee!" I pushed the door, but whoever it was stepped inside. I backed up, and saw it was Luke. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"

He just smirked, "I know your secret Matlin."

I raised an eyebrow, I had quite a few, he had to be a bit more specific.

"Okay, whatever. I have to pee, what part of that don't you understand?" He just continued to smirk and stare me down. "I'm not going to pee in front of you, you perv. I'm drunk, but not drunk enough for that."

Plus, I had to go meet Cam.

"I'll keep your secret…" He began, "If you do something for me."

"I will not make out with you." Plus, I kinda already had someone for that.

"No, something else." He walked closer to me, "Get that freak, Evan to stay away from my girl."

My eyes widened, "You're the one who threw his card in the water? What the hell, Luke! That's so mean!"

"Do it, or I'll tell everyone what you're really hiding." He said, and my heart pounded. I know no one knew about Cam and I since we were super secretive about it, so he must've been talking about… oh god, no. Not that one. The last time it got out, I had to transfer schools and it just made everything so much harder for me.

"Okay." I finally whispered, "I'll get him to stay away."

And with that, Luke left. I sat down on the closed toilet, staring at the ground, the need to pee gone, as my phone went off. I looked at the message.

**Wbere are you? **

I rolled my eyes at Cam's message.

_Downstairs bathroom. _

I waited a few minutes and then the door opened again. I saw Cam, and got up. Closing the door hard behind him, I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard on the mouth, he didn't kiss me back, so I broke it and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. "You look upset." He clarified and I nodded, sitting down on the floor, I leaned my back against the wall. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders, in a sort of side hug.

"I can't tell you." I whispered, "But I have to do something tomorrow that's going to make me feel like the worst person in the world." Well, more than I already was, anyway. But I wasn't going to mention that. I felt the tears come, and buried my head in Cam's chest. I don't know if I started to cry or not, but he rubbed my back and I bit my lip hard.

"Okay, you dont have to say anything." He whispered. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me."

I needed his comfort, and I couldn't have been more happier that he was there for me. Especially when I needed him now more than ever.

* * *

**Why is Luke such an ass? And what is Maya's big secret, if not that she's hooking up with Cam behind everyone's back? Hmm... I gave a hint. See if you can figure it out :] If you do, I'll give you a shoutout or something. **


End file.
